1. Field of the Invention
This invention is believed to be found in the field of Article Handling and more particularly in the field of an automatic reorienting device for nested preformed containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reorienting of articles is known. Some examples of prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,260 as issued to Holland on Dec. 8, 1964; and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,098, issued 01/08/91. U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,098 is soley owned by the present inventor and is incorporated by reference into this application to the extent the present law allows. Holland shows a reorienting apparatus for stacked cartons but neither shows a means for advancing the vertical stack to the reorienting carriage or a linear actuator for advancing the stack of articles horizontally after reorientation. It has been determined that there is a need to deliver a vertical stack of nested preformed containers at substantially floor level; automatically transferring said stack to a tilting or reorienting carriage; and subsequently tilting and advancing said nested stack onto an elevated horizontal endless belt conveyor. This needed apparatus should also be capable of accommodating various types of containers within a range of sizes.